Rutsu
Confrontation-Beast Crane Fist Rutsu is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. He is one of two personal Beast-Men loyal to Sky Fist Demon Kata, alongside Rasuka. Character History A Confrontation Beast Crane-Fist (臨獣クレーン拳, Rinjū Kurēnken) user, able to perform graceful air maneuvers to deliver attacks to the head of his opponents. Rutsu is effeminine in personality and had feelings for Rasuka. His weapons are the Crane Leg Sharp Swords (鶴脚尖剣, Kakukyaku Senken), twin swords. Much like the cranes, who have a single companion in all their life, Rutsu, after losing his partner Rasuka, is driven insane by his hatred and desire of revenge, which turned into Confrontation Ki and empowered him. From then on, he used Rasuka's Corrosion Barbarian Sword, speaking to it as "Rasuka". He attempts to use his Pulse Reversal so he could kill the Gekirangers in the most hateful way possible. But in the end, his plan fails and he is finally destroyed by GekiBatTohja. Personality to be added Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= Crane Ringi * Crest Kick (丹頂脚, Tanchō Kyaku) * Pulse Reversal (鼓動戻し, Kodō Modoshi): Special Ringi that allows user to extract the "Pulse" (鼓動, Kodō, effectively age and experience) from his victims, making them younger with no memories of their older experience and less capable of fighting back. Flying Fist Ringi (with Rasuka) * Wicked Spinning Encounter (邪悪輪遇, Jaakuringū): Users hurl their dart-like feathers at the victims * Destroying Red-Top Kick (破死兜丹頂脚, Hashibuto Tanchō Kyaku): Users perform a simultaneous high-flying kick at the victim, in the same spot. }} Notes Portrayal * Rutsu was portrayed by Taiki Matsuno; he is most well known as the main voice actor of Sky Ninja Shurikenger in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Behind the Scenes * to be added See Also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men